


PROMPT #032: Iceberg, Just The Tip

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: glam_100, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can they make it to the lifeboats together and alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMPT #032: Iceberg, Just The Tip

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Heart Will Go On
> 
> Word Count: 7x100
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning(s): Warning for sadness and hints of future death--though no death actually happens in this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> Author's notes: Broke my heart writing this, but hey! I wrote something!!! Thank you to i_amthecosmos for holding my hand through this.
> 
> Fill for: HC Bingo: Parting Ways

Adam…Where was Adam?

He had to get to the life boat, no time to grab personal items, but _where in the hell was Adam?_ Tommy glanced out over the banquet hall once more, before he hurried out the main entrance through the large ornate double-doors.

“Tommy!” A scared voice carries to him over the throng of panicked passengers, stopping him in his tracks.

A disgruntled man ran into him. “Watch it, boy!”

He finally caught sight of Adam, still beautiful in him black suit, his once perfectly coiffed hair a delicious mess. “Tommy, c’mon, we’ve gotta get to the boats!”

***

“Where have you been? I was looking for you!” Tommy’s face felt wet—he was crying.

“I had to make sure Kara and the kids got to a boat first, you understand?” Adam wiped the tears from Tommy’s face, an intimate gesture usually saved for the state room.

There wasn’t time for hiding anymore.

Tommy could only nod, his chest in a knot. He’d forgotten about Adam’s wife and children. “I understand, but they’re not the only ones getting saved. We’re gonna survive, okay?”

They linked hands and began to run to the second group of lifeboats across the ship.

***

As they headed down the main staircase, a thundering creak and groan was heard through the hull of the ship. “Keep going, it’s nothing baby, it’s nothing.” Adam tried to comfort Tommy.

It didn’t really help much, though.

Suddenly the ship shook violently, a large crack beginning to form ahead of them. “Shit!”

“Jump, Tommy!”

“No, you first.” He grabbed ahold of Adam’s arm, looking him dead in the eye—he meant business. Adam nodded and ran, his long legs taking him over the opening in the deck.

Reaching for him, Adam hollered. “Your turn, you can do it, c’mon!”

***

Bracing himself as another ominous groan rang through the ship, he ran; each step pulsing through his body. As he leaped, everything seemed to go into slow motion—Adam reaching for him in encouragement, the screaming passengers running and the Ship breaking completely in half each end diving into the water slowly.

He wasn’t going to make it.

Adam must have realized this at the same time, for he reached for Tommy’s flailing arms, grabbing one tightly as Tommy hit a wall below deck. “Tommy grab on with your other hand, please, don’t you _dare_ give up! I need you!”

***

Tommy grabbed onto Adam’s arm with both hand and held on as Adam pulled him up. Once closer to the edge, he swung a leg over and rolled into Adam who grabbed onto him tightly before pulling them to a standing position. “Hurry, there’s not much time left, the ships sinking faster!”

They picked their way through the crowd, running as fast as their legs could take them. The biting cold winds were not helping much in their movements.

Finally they got to the front of the queue and headed for the Purser who was organizing people on the boats.

***

“Is there room for two more?” Tommy asked.

The Purser looked at them sadly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry sirs, only room for one more—priority is if you have family on another boat.”

“Adam…” Tommy grabbed his hand and squeezed it, his heart dropping. “You have to go, think of Kara and your children.”

Looking him in the eyes, he brought his hands up to hold Tommy’s face. “I won’t leave without you. I love you too much to leave you behind.”

“You heard him, Adam, don’t be stupid. I love you, get on the boat!” His voice shook.

***

The Purser cleared his throat. “Sir, if you have family, please come aboard, there’s not much time!”

They lingered a moment longer, staring in each other’s eyes conveying things they couldn’t say aloud. Tommy moved in, pressing his lips to Adam’s deeply before pushing back. “Go, take care of Kara.”

Adam strode toward the boat and got in before turning around. “Stay safe, Tommy, I’ll see you soon.”

Tommy could only wave as the boat was lowered to the water—he was torn up inside. He knew full well how this would end; he wouldn’t ever be seeing Adam again.


End file.
